Kaelum
Kaelum, the sky, is the second being to exist on Mythe, being created from the breath of Vitaia to serve as a husband to assuage her loneliness. However, never having to feel loneliness himself, and being immediately spoiled and doted upon by his wife, he grew to become selfish and capricious. Due to this, he would often leave Vitaia alone despite her wishes, as he was the sky and sought to play with the clouds, learning how to manipulate weather to create snow, rain, lightning and hurricanes. His constant departures resulted in leaving Vitaia unfulfilled, culminating in her decision to create new consorts to accompany her. When he first discovered such a consort, Kaelum quickly devolved into a jealous rage and murdered him, before forcing himself upon Vitaia afterwards as if to establish dominance and superiority. This cycle would repeat as Vitaia created more consorts, leading to Kaelum treating it like a game as he would kill these consorts through brute force, strategy or deception, before celebrating his victory by forcing himself on his wife. Unfortunately for Kaelum, after he slew the final consort, Vitaia bound all the corpses of her consorts together to form the landmass of Mythe, and subsequently constricting herself around Kaelum when they embraced next. While before it was impossible to keep the Sky bound due to the lack of solid mass in the sea to contain him, the vast landmass would serve to prevent Kaelum from fleeing as he tended to do. The titanic struggle between the two primordial beings resulted in the land of Mythe being changed and scarred forever, before finally Kaelum gave his last breath and died. His essence was then scattered and returned back to the sky, resulting in weather and meteorological phenomenon. Appearance Kaelum, as the embodiment of the sky and wind, was lean and lanky. It is said that his body was formed of clouds, and depending upon his mood would either be light and wispy, or dark and stormy. A perpetual smile was said to always be on his face, as well as a pointed beard of heavy clouds. Capabilities Kaelum possessed power that far surpassed any but Vitaia herself. Being composed of wind, he was extremely hard to pin down. All matters meteorological was at his finger tips, having created all of them himself. Whether it is to bring forth gale winds that could crumble mountains, snow that could freeze a lake solid, or lightning that sunders trees with contemptuous ease, anything related in the sky is Kaelum's domain, and he was the master of it. While many gods have similar abilities to Kaelum, none of them would ever possess the mastery and capability that he did. Personality Capricious and selfish, Kaelum was spoiled since his creation, and it shows in his personality. Unable to think of anyone but himself, he would often leave Vitaia, his wife and creator for ages at a time, unconcerned about her loneliness and seeking only to explore both the world and his own abilities. Due to this, when he saw someone taking something that "was his", he would be filled with unstoppable jealousy, which swiftly degrades into the wrath with the force of a hurricane. Despite all of this, Kaelum has a childish innocence to his personality, unable to understand how wrong he could be because he was never taught, and when with Vitaia, treats her with playfulness.Category:Primordial